Verdades ocultas
by Mec15Potters
Summary: Slash... Personas encapuchados de negro atacan a los Cullen, para ser salvados por un grupo de magos. Harry Potter despierta la curiosidad de Edward, mientras el mago les ofrece una forma de defenderse, aunque no piensa quedarse mucho tiempo. Que esconde? EC/HP
1. Un mundo nuevo

No me pertenecen Harry Potter ni Twilight.

**Prólogo: Un mundo nuevo**

En medio de un gran terreno despejado de árboles, casi cuatro veces el tamaño de un estadio normal, se hallaban en pleno partido de béisbol la familia Cullen. Edward estaba en medio de una persecución a la pelota lanzada por Rosalie cuando retumbaron estadillos sobre todo el lugar, sorprendiéndolos, cosa difícil de hacer. Y para su mayor sorpresa, aparecieron de la nada figuras negras encapuchadas, que no presagiaban nada bueno.

Todos los vampiros se tensaron en el acto y formaron un círculo, adoptando posturas defensivas. Carlisle se volteó rápidamente hacia Alice, cuestionándola con algo de temor, y la vampira, por primera vez en su vida sentía desconcierto – No… no sé. Jamás lo vi venir.

Un encapuchado se acercó a ellos. Edward no pudo ver su rostro, cubierto por una máscara plateada, pero su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas que su expresión era de puro desprecio - Aquí están. No pudo resultar mejor, todos los cerdos en el matadero.

Los seis vampiros se movieron inquietos y Jasper gruño, la confusión en aumento cuando los encapuchados sacaron unos palos de madera, apuntándoles a ellos. Emmet sin pensarlo se abalanzó a uno de ellos, pero antes de que Edward pensara incluso detenerlo o ayudarlo, Emmet ya había salido volando hacia atrás.

-Emmet! – Rosalie rugió, corriendo hacia él, al igual que Esme y Alice.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien – dijo Emmet con duda ante lo que acababa de pasar, mientras se paraba.

-Estamos encerrados – espetó Edward, quien junto con Jasper, ya se había apresurado a buscar una forma de huir. Edward alzó su mano señalando algo delante de él – Una especie de campo invisible.

-Muy inteligente – dijo otro encapuchado, la voz igual de burda que la primera, aunque más chillona. No podía haber rostros bonitos tras esas máscaras – Para un vampiro, claro.

Así que los desconocidos sabían quiénes eran, esto preocupo de sobremanera a Edward, mientras oía en la mente de Jasper formas para escapar que de cierta manera sabía que eran inútiles, al menos cuando se enfrentaban a algo desconocido. Oyó a Carlisle gruñir. Puede que su padre sea de naturaleza pacífica, pero si su familia era amenazada, era capaz de todo. El que había hablado primero se acercó a ellos. – Ahora, van a prestar mucha atención, y si se oponen, la inmortalidad de un vampiro caerá ante sus ojos…..

Pero no acabaron de oír la amenaza, cuando otros estadillos similares a los anteriores sonaron, pero esta vez, cuatro figuras de blanco aparecieron de la nada. Y el caos comenzó.

Blancos contra negros estaban en una espectacular batalla, con las varas de madera actuando como armas, pues salían rayos de colores que parecían matar a sus destinatarios. Se movían con gracia y velocidad que igualaban la de los vampiros. Los vampiros quedaron anonados, inmóviles, a pesar de que el campo de fuerza que les impedía huir había desaparecido. Porque estaban contemplando algo que ni siquiera hubieran logrado imaginar jamás.

Sea lo que fuesen los rayos de colores, parecían cargar el aire con algo parecido a la electricidad. Sin embargo, los blancos parecían tener mejor habilidad, por lo que no duro mucho la pelea, dejando a los ocho encapuchados negros atados en cuerdas que también habían salido de las varas. Edward seguía en una especie de shock, pero no importó, ya que al parecer, los blancos no pensaban hacerles daño, a él ni a su familia. De hecho los estaban ignorando a favor de una discusión entre ellos, que Edward escucho con curiosidad, al igual que su familia.

-Maldita sea Granger… cuando Harry se entere… - Comentó un chico rubio de ojos grises y una expresión cansada. Edward se fijó en que todos parecían muy jóvenes, unos 16 o 17, y le sorprendió. Había un cansancio y una madurez profunda que pintaba sus rostros. Parecían más delgados de lo normal, pero la poca carne era musculo bien trabajado. Como si no se alimentaran lo suficiente pero se mantuvieran en un estricto entrenamiento. Y en sus frentes había líneas de expresión invisibles para los ojos humanos pero no para los vampiros.

-No le hables así hurón – El pelirrojo dijo con irritación, para después agregar con seriedad – Pero estoy a favor de que no sepa nada.

– Nuestra primera misión sin él y parecemos unos incompetentes.

-Metimos ligeramente la pata pero él entender…

-Granger – dijo otro tipo de piel oscura. – Obviamente Potter comprenderá, pero él no volverá a dejarnos salir en una misión sin él.

La única chica envió su mirada por primera vez a los vampiros, contemplativa y con el ceño fruncido. Después de un minuto en silencio ella comentó – Bien. Podríamos borrarles la memoria a ellos, no debería ser muy difícil, son vampiros muggles por lo que veo, pues no recuerdo en el registro a vampiros residentes en Washington. Si usamos tu… - hizo un gesto de desaprobación al rubio– no autorizado veritaserum, le sacaremos a ellos – señalando a los encapuchados de negro – el paradero de los otros dos que se nos escaparon.

-Te olvidas del insignificante revuelo que hicimos en Tacoma? ¿Cómo arreglamos eso?

-Bueno, podríamos hablar con el ministro de Washington. Después de todo so…

-Haber… Alto ahí, ustedes. Pueden decirnos que significa todo esto. ¿Y qué querían decir con borrarnos la memoria? – Fue la fuerte voz de Emmet, que interrumpió a los de blanco. Hubo un silencio en el que ellos se miraban como si se estuvieran comunicando.

EL primero que hablo fue el de piel oscura, con algo de sarcasmo, al parecer era su forma natural de hablar – Haber quien explica a muggles – soltó la última palabra con fastidio – sobre esto – dijo señalando a ellos mismos en general. – Porque yo no.

-Blaise, no ayudes – soltó la chica castaña con reproche. Se volvió a ellos con firmeza y seriedad – Todo lo que necesitan saber es que no somos humanos normales, como ustedes. Lo que acaban de ver fue magia.

Hace una hora se hubieran reído, pero nadie en su familia lo hizo. Ahora, Edward no sabía distinguir lo real de lo que no era.

-¿Entonces la magia es real? ¿Ustedes son brujos? – preguntó Rosalie con burla irreprimible.

-Ellos son magos – corrigió con suavidad la chica castaña - yo soy una bruja.

Al ver la seriedad en sus rostros, comenzaron a dudar en verdad.

-¿Es difícil de creer? Ustedes por si mismos son un mito. ¿Es difícil de creer que existe la magia? – expreso con incredulidad el rubio. – Muggles- resopló.

-Siguen sin parar de decir esa palabra – expreso con curiosidad Edward. No podía dejar de sentir fascinación y curiosidad por ellos. Tampoco, por primera vez en su larga vida, podía leer sus pensamientos, pero lo asumió al hecho de que no eran seres humanos comunes. Tal vez la magia los protegía…

-Muggle? – Ante su asentimiento, el rubio hizo una sonrisa despectiva y dijo con aire de superioridad – son personas que no pueden hacer magia, el escalón más endeble de nuestra sociedad. Al menos otras criaturas como hombres lobos o elfos tienen algo de magia en su núcleo pero…

-Pero – resonó una voz desconocida, al menos para los vampiros – eso no impidió a ustedes, magos calificados, detener sin contratiempos a diez mortífagos novatos.

Alguien apareció justo detrás de los magos. De hecho, por su posición relajada, recargada en un árbol con desfachatez, pareciera que siempre estuvo ahí. Pero era imposible haber pasado por alto una presencia tan… imponente. Aparentaba unos 16… años y poseía rasgos finos y elegantes como los otros chicos, pero hasta ahí acababa la similitud con los otros magos. Los otros magos, con excepción del llamado Blaise, eran demasiado pálidos, y el que había llegado tenía una piel blanca natural pero con un rico bronceado. Cuerpo muy bien trabajado, musculoso sin ser exagerado, atlético, pero el parecía tener 3 comidas decentes al día a diferencia de los otros magos. Su cabello era negro, parecía dirigirse a todas las direcciones posibles. Tenía una postura que hablaba de confianza y liderazgo. Y te producía una sensación que te hacía sentir insignificante pero fresco. Tenía un aire de poder, fuerza y vigor. Era joven, sí, pero parecía capaz de adueñarse del mundo.

Y era atractivo. Aunque los otros… magos también lo eran. La palabra aplicable para el rubio era hermoso, el mago de piel oscura tenía rasgos agraciados, casi exóticos, el pelirrojo era más tosco, pero majo. Pero el pelinegro… lo era en un sentido más gallarda y seductora. Y no le hacía ver femenino, todo lo contrario, era su masculinidad, su preeminencia lo atractivo.

-Harry – decía con nerviosismo la castaña – no te oímos aparecer.

El joven, al parecer llamado Harry, no volteo a verla, en cambio empezó a hablar para sí mismo, en voz lo suficientemente alta, con la vista fija en su palo de madera con el que sus manos estaba jugando – Bueno, estaba en Inglaterra, descansando después del operativo. Y no sé porque pero tenía un presentimiento. Así que decidí echar un vistazo a mi equipo. No sé, ver como su trabajo de equipo sin mí era, si habían avanzado en la investigación… cual fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré algo de alboroto.

El chico miro a los magos con seriedad – Dos muggles los vieron. Perturbación en la ciudad. Un muggle herido. – Miro a los vampiros – Y seis vampiros muggles fueron testigos de una, tengo que admitir, admirable lucha. Ah, y dos mortífagos que si hubieran escapado, hubieran alertado a los demás, y todo un año entero de investigación se hubiera ido a la basura.

Los magos se veían notablemente decaídos, molestos consigo mismos. Hasta que el pelirrojo alzó la cabeza, con una chispa de esperanza -¿Si hubieran escapado?

-Los atrape – confirmó el pelinegro aun sin voltearse – Por un momento pensé que fallaron por la falta de organización para un plan, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que Hermione aquí – señalando a la castaña – pudo llegar a un perfecto plan para arreglar todo, con la ventaja incluida de no enterarme de nada?

Hermione se ruborizo de vergüenza y bajo la mirada. Y para la sorpresa de todos, incluida los vampiros, una risa profunda y claramente divertida brotó de Harry. Los magos lo miraron con incredulidad.

-Te es divertido Potter? – Susurro Blaise con contrariedad…

Harry le dio una sonrisa pilla a Blaise – Mucho.

-¿No estás enojado de que casi echamos a perder la misión?- pregunto con duda el pelirrojo.

En la cara del pelinegro apareció una sonrisa suave que pretendía calmarlos, y en la opinión de Edward, funcionó bien, porque se relajaron visiblemente - No veo porque. Es mejor gastar mis energías pensando en una forma de arreglarlo todo que enojarme por lo que ya pasó y no se puede cambiar. Atrape a los dos mortífagos, y hablaré con el ministro para arreglar lo de Tacoma, no creo que se niegue en hacerme un favor, después de todo siempre he considerado que tiene una debilidad por mí– dijo pícaro, aflojando la situación.

El rubio suspiró – Pero Harry, ese es el caso. No siempre podrás estar para arreglar nuestros errores.

-De hecho. Ahí viene otra cuestión. Dejaré mi puesto como jefe de aurores.- Ante la mirada culpable y horrorizada de sus compañeros, se apresuró a decir – No es su culpa, pensaba hacerlo de todos modos. Admitámoslo, puedo ser un líder natural – dijo con picardía, ante lo que los otros bufaron a su pesar con diversión – pero lo mío es estar en batalla, y con ustedes a mi lado. – Les dio una sonrisa avergonzada – la verdad es que me aburría, y por eso decidí seguirlos.

-Pero Harry, ¿en serio es lo que quieres?

Harry la despidió con una mano – Admitámoslo, nosotros somos un equipo. Por separado somos grandiosos, pero juntos somos inigualables. Extraño la acción y el peligro, y aunque me produce mucha satisfacción dar órdenes…

-Vaya que si – interrumpió Draco en un susurro indignado – me hiciste limpiar tu despacho.

-nuestra fortaleza- siguió Harry como si no lo hubieran interrumpido, aunque su sonrisa satisfecha dijo que había oído – es en equipo.

Los magos se sonrieron entre sí con compañerismo. Parecían olvidar muy seguido que había vampiros presenciando su conversación, aunque Edward no se molestaba por eso. Lamentablemente a Emmet no le gustaba ser pasado por alto, así que se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta. – Ahora que ya arreglaron sus desacuerdos, ¿qué hay de nosotros? Sigo sin comprender.

**Continuará…**


	2. El trato

No me pertenecen Harry Potter ni Twilight.

**Capítulo 1: El trato**

_Los magos se sonrieron entre sí con compañerismo. Parecían olvidar muy seguido que había vampiros presenciando su conversación, aunque Edward no se molestaba por eso. Lamentablemente a Emmet no le gustaba ser pasado por alto, así que se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta. – Ahora que ya arreglaron sus desacuerdos, ¿qué hay de nosotros? Sigo sin comprender._

* * *

Harry inclinó su cabeza y les dio una larga mirada, pasando sus ojos por cada uno. Edward sintió un leve cosquilleo cuando su mirada se conectó con la de Harry. Por algún motivo inaudito, había pasado por alto el verde impactante de sus ojos, pero ahora no podía quitar los ojos de encima. Sentía algo brotando del mago, como la magia que acababa de presenciar, la electricidad que se sentía en el aire, envolviéndolo levemente, acariciándolo, pero parecía atenuado. Como una señal de radio que estaba llegando con interferencia. La mirada de Harry se detuvo en él, asomando curiosidad. Antes de que la agitación se volviera insoportable para Edward, Harry desvió su mirada a Carlisle.

-Tengo la sensación de que usted es el líder del clan – dijo, más en forma de pregunta.

Carlisle sonrió con amabilidad – Se podría decir eso. Aunque prefiero llamarlo familia. Y… supongo que debo agradecerles, si la intención de los… magos vestidos de negro era la de dañarnos.

-Creo que sí. Bueno, al menos si ustedes hubieran rechazado su oferta

-¿Y cuál sería esa oferta? – Preguntó curioso Alice.

-Muy probablemente la de exterminar a los mugg… humanos.

-¿Y porque querrían hacer algo así? – preguntó con horror Esme, colocando su mano en el pecho en un gesto muy humano.

La chica castaña, Hermione, había abierto la boca para contestar, pero Harry se apresuró a contestar – Nuestro mundo es complicado. Pero no se nos permite decir mucho, hay leyes que nos impide decir acerca de nuestro mundo a quien no sea mago.

-Bueno – dijo con el ceño fruncido Carlisle – ¿qué es lo que podrían decirnos?

-Que esas personas tienen un placer sádico en matar gente que no consideren dignas de vivir, e incluyen muchas criaturas mágicas y muggles. Y ustedes sobresalen en esa lista, al ser vampiros, y ser ignorantes completamente de nuestro mundo. – Respondió Draco con una sonrisa despectiva.

-Es eso algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo pueden ocultar algo tan grande como la magia? No hemos sabido de su existencia. – Preguntó Edward.

-Con magia- se encogió de hombro Blaise – hechizos de ocultación, runas, es fácil.

-¿Y qué es lo que van a hacer ahora? – Exigió Rosalie con desconfianza

-El protocolo indica que tenemos que obliviatar a cualquier muggle que haya visto cualquier muestra de magia, intencional o no, y reparar los daños. - Hermione recitó. Apenas la conocía, y Edward ya sabía que la chica era alguien que seguía las reglas. Aunque la alarma que sintió el vampiro ante sus palabras le impidió examinarla más.

-¿Nos pueden hacer olvidar? – Los demás compartían su emoción, pero Edward se sentía en especial inquieto con olvidar todo esto.

Incluso el ceño fruncido de Harry se veía muy sensual en su rostro. El joven se dirigió a los magos – El protocolo habla de muggles. Ellos pueden ser ignorantes de nuestro mundo, pero en lo esencial son criaturas mágicas, forman parte del mundo mágico.

Ron asintió, mordiéndose su labio en un gesto de renuencia - Supongo que podríamos dejarlos libres

-Pero sigue habiendo un problema – comentó Blaise, quien no parecía muy contento con la idea de dejar a los vampiros indemnes, junto con la chica castaña.

Hermione asintió – Aro.

Los Cullen vieron sorprendidos – conocen a los Vulturi? – Jasper preguntó asombrado, hablando por primera vez.

-Por supuesto. En esencial, hay dos tipos de gobierno para los vampiros. Los que entran en la jurisdicción del mundo mágico, y los de los Vulturi, que por acuerdo entran todos los que no saben de nuestro mundo, los clanes y tribus nómadas. – Respondió Hermione como si estuviera citando un libro de memoria - Y seguramente en un futuro, tendrán que encontrarse con ellos, y su conocimiento sobre nosotros no les agradará. Aparte de otros problemas. Harry - exigió la atención del pelinegro - podría ser perjudicial para nosotros también. Por algo están nuestras leyes - Insistió la chica castaña

- Entonces de que sirve ser quien soy si no puedo pasar sobre ellas - comenzó Harry indignado, pasándose una mano por el cabello, revolviendolo aun más. Con diversión vió a Alice moviéndose ligeramente, su mano retorciendose, y sintió el entusiasmo de la vampira en poner las manos en el cabello del pelinegro y jugar con él. Se dio cuenta de una pausa contemplativa entre los magos. Parecía que eran recios a no cumplir la ley, pero al final, terminaban fieles por lo que Harry optara. Segundos después, como si hubiera tomado una decisión solamente comunicándose con la mirada, el pelirrojo habló:

- Hay dos opciones, podemos hacerles olvidar, y sus vidas quedaran como antes, sin conocimiento de nada de lo que pasó hoy. Sin ponerlos en peligro. O pueden correr con el riesgo si no les gusta la idea de olvidar.

-O podrían enseñarnos a proteger sus mentes así como ustedes lo hacen. – declaró Edward con contundencia.

Ahora los magos se le quedaron viendo anonados, pero Harry fue el que se inclinó hacia delante con una ceja alzada – ¿y cómo sabes de oclumancia?

-Puedo leer las mentes. Ese es mi don – estaba inseguro en explicarles, pero al parecer los magos sabían bastante de los vampiros al ver sus caras llenas de comprensión.

– Es tu don, ¿el que paso con más fuerza a tu siguiente vida? – pidió Hermione, Edward asintió.

-Bueno Harry y Draco son los únicos aprobados para enseñar tal rama, - miró insegura – pero Draco tiene una misión importante que hacer y Harry está ocupado…

-Me niego a olvidar – Dijo Edward con firmeza - pero tampoco quiero a mi familia en peligro.

Harry cruzó los brazos y lo miró escepticismo- ¿Quien te crees que eres tu para exigirnos cosas?

- Creo que tenemos ese derecho después de lo que acabó de pasar.

- ¿Sabes lo que acabó de pasar? Te salvamos la vida! - Espetó entre dientes.

Edward quería corregirlo, nunca hubo una vida que salvar. Así que lo hizo. Además, que alguien consiente de tu vampirismo era capaz de olvidar tu naturaleza, de actuar como si fueras otro más, era agradable. Por no hablar de que se sentía muy bien discutir con ese humano.

-Cual vida?

Vió mirar a Harry indignado y molesto, casi como si lo ofensa hubiera sido para él - Que vida?! Pero que poco amor tienes a ti mismo! - Edward trato de ocultar su sorpresa. Entonces no había olvidado su naturaleza - ¿Entonces porque habría de perder mi tiempo con un ser no vivo cuando tengo cosas más importantes que hacer? - Se burló Harry - Puedo fácilmente solo aturdirlos, quitarles las memorias que nos comprometen y desaparecer sin su consentimiento.

Recuperándose, Edward habló– Bueno, si quisieras hacerlo, lo habrías hecho hace tiempo, en vez de estar argumentando inserviblemente. Por lo que intuyo que eres de esas personas que no les gusta que no se les dé opción ni les oculten cosas, que le gusta elegir.

-¿Estás leyendo mi mente verdad Cullen? – Gruñó Harry, con las mejillas sonrojadas de enojo y una varita que salió disparada en su mano. Jasper se adelantó con el propósito de defender a su hermano, pero a Harry no le resultó difícil ignorarlo, nadie lo amedrantaba. Pero Edward ni siquiera se puso nervioso como sus hermanos ante Harry, lo que irritó aún más al mago, y Edward notándolo, sonrió.

Los demás veían el altercado con diferentes expresiones. Los magos con diversión, porque estaban viendo a una persona que podía igualar finalmente la terquedad que era Harry Potter. Los vampiros, en cambio, veían con sorpresa, pues Edward parecía gustarle llevarle la contraria al mago, y parecía disfrutarlo, pues veían la sonrisa en su rostro que no aparecía seguido. Además los dos parecían en su propio mundo, parecían ignorar a los demás a favor de mirarse fijamente y lanzarse argumentos el uno al otro.

-No, no puedo. Pero puedo ver el leve disgusto cada vez que se habla de ese tal hechizo que nos puede hacer olvidar.

Eso dejó a Harry descolocado y afectado, y por primera vez en la noche las palabras le fallaron. Entonces Harry lo vio, en verdad lo vio, no esa mirada superficial de curiosidad, si no con interés profundo y leve respeto. Ahora había ganado su atención, algo de lo que Edward estaba increíblemente orgulloso. Aunque una parte de él se pregunta desde cuando busca la atención del mago de ojos verdes.

Unos segundos después Harry pareció darse cuenta de su mirada fija, porque bajó su vista al suelo. Dijo con voz baja pero clara – Creo que han demostrado ser lo suficientemente dignos para permanecer con este secreto, por lo que tendré la consideración de quedarme un tiempo para enseñarles lo necesario. Además, despertaron mi curiosidad. No había conocido vampiros como ustedes.

Draco bufo de diversión y dijo con sequedad– Harry, ¿qué es lo que no trae tu curiosidad a flote?

Harry resoplo indignado – Hey. Mi curiosidad sana es lo que nos ha salvado de muchas. Así que no es tema de burla. – volteo a ver a los magos– Hermione? ¿Crees que puedas ocuparte de mis deberes por un par de semanas? Y dile a Kingsley que estoy de nuevo con mi equipo, ya le había dado algo a entender, de todos modos.

Le dio curiosidad a Edward como Hermione enderezó sus hombros y asintió, como si estuviera acostumbrada a recibir órdenes. Su mirada era solemne, al igual que la de los chicos. Instantes después, la chica desapareció de la nada. Harry se volvió a los varones – Ahora, en dos semanas me uniré a ustedes. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Draco, pero no te arriesgues más de lo necesario. Solo obtén a tu madre fuera de esa casa y es todo. Ron, has el reporte de esta misión, sin registrar a estos vampiros, que sigan ocultos del mundo mágico. Blaise, pasa con el ministro de Estados Unidos y dile que yo te mandé. La palabra clave es Colacuerno. Pide que arregle lo de Tacoma. Antes llévate a los mortífagos que atraparon al ministerio.

Los chicos asintieron y desaparecieron junto con los rehenes. Harry miró a Edward, se acercó al vampiro y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. Edward trató de no parecer intimidado, cosa irónica cuando en realidad Harry era más corto que él, pero al mismo tiempo difícil cuando un humano con un aura tan poderosa lo estaba viendo de esa forma que parecía tan característica suya, llena de fuego, y con un dedo apuntando en su pecho, sin vacilación ante lo que era. Aunque por primera vez en su vida, dudo en ser tan invencible como siempre había creído – Ahora, más te vale que todos los problemas que me han causado valgan la pena. Hayan aprendido o no oclumancia, me iré en dos semanas, así que espero que sea verdad la rápida retención de información que presumen los vampiros. Solo acepte porque esto promete no ser tan aburrido.

-Pues no veo ningún problema, porque no pareces una persona difícil de conseguir su curiosidad – comentó Edward, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Harry sonrió – Tienes razón. Pero es muy difícil mantenerla.

**Ajajá! Y aqui esta el segundo capítulo. espero que les haya gustado. Seguiré actualizando.**


End file.
